


Together

by lidun



Category: Bellarke Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, POV Bellamy, POV Clarke, Protective Bellamy, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidun/pseuds/lidun
Summary: After Mount Weather Clarke leaves her people to find herself again in the woods. Bellamy can't just let her leave and decides to come with her.





	1. Chapter 1 You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Set up: this story picks up right at the end of episode 2.16 Blood must have blood part 2.  
> Just a short chapter to start with because I just couldn't wait to start posting. Chapter 2 is already underway and will be a lot longer.

Chapter 1 You are not alone

Clarke has been lost in her own thoughts walking back to Camp Jaha after irradiating Mount Weather. The deaths of all those people weighing heavy on her. They were almost at the gates, when her feet stopped moving. “I don’t belong here”. Monty had stopped beside her, he looked at her like he knew exactly what she had just decided. He hugged her tight and followed the rest past the gates.

Camp Jaha, home, but it did not feel like her home. She saw Bellamy walk up to her. “I think we deserve a drink”, he sounded a tired as she did. 

“Have one for me”

“Hey, we can get through this.”

“I.. I am not going in” 

“Clarke, if you need forgiveness. I will give that to you… You’re forgiven.”  
“Please come inside”

She felt a pang in her heart, he looked so hurt. But Bellamy’s forgiveness is not enough to forgive herself.  
“Take care of them for me”

“Clarke!”

“No, seeing their faces everyday is just going to remind me of what I did to get them here”

“What WE did, you don’t have to do this alone”.

“I bear it so they don’t have to”

“WE bear it, I am not going to let you go by yourself. I am not going to let you go alone”.

“Bellamy you can’t, they need you hear. They need you to lead.”

“They have Kane and your mom, they don’t need ME. I said together and I meant it. I am not just going to let you walk away.”

Clarke couldn’t quite decipher the expression on Bellamy’s face. His face looked hurt but his eyes seemed to look at her warmly. “why would he want to come with me? I just killed hundreds of people, some of them were our friends. How could anyone want to be near me?”

She felt Bellamy squeeze her hands and looked down at them. Hadn’t even realized he had grabbed hers. For a minute she just looked down at their joined hands. Taking in het heat from his skin. “he always felt so warm”  
When Bellamy spoke up Clarke’s eyes snapped back to his face. He was wearing that characteristic smirk and she felt something flutter in her stomach. “why did he have to be so handsome.”

“So where are we gonna go?”

“I don’t know.”


	2. Chapter 2 Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos!!!  
> As promised chapter 2 is a bit longer.

Chapter 2 Journey

Clarke  
It felt liked they had walked for hours. Her feet hurt and the sun was already low in the sky. They would have to make camp soon. Clarke peeked at Bellamy, who was walking beside her. He didn’t seem at al bothered by the hours long trek through the woods.

After leaving Camp Jaha together, they had stopped by the dropship. The smell of burned flesh still lingered in the air combined with the sight of the remains had made her stomach turn. Clarke and Bellamy stopped only long enough to see if there was anything useful left behind.  
A bow and some arrows had been carelessly thrown in a corner of the dropship. She remembered one of the older guys proudly showing in of to the girls. He had made it after they had seen the two headed dear not far from the dropship. It had been useful in hunting some of the smaller animals that were spotted around the wall.  
Clarke felt Bellamy’s eyes on her the whole time they were searching the dropship and camp. Every time she looked his way, he quickly pretended to look the other way. “He probably just wanted to make sure she was alright, but why hide it?” Clarke thought. She shrugged it of and continued looking through the dropship.  
After about thirty minutes they stuffed everything useful they had found in the two packs that looked the most sturdy. The few blankets and tarp would keep them warm and provide some shelter, the temperature was slowly decreasing, winter was apparently coming soon. The greatest find would however be the remains of a medkit and some plastic bottles that were hidden behind some knocked over seats. That and the knife Bellamy found.  
Neither of them spoke of it, but staying at the dropship was not an option. To many bad memories and dead bodies. Besides Camp Jaha was way to close, she really didn’t want to be around anyone right now. Anyone except Bellamy of course. So they hoisted their packs on and headed south in comfortably silence. Bellamy always seemed to know exactly what she needed.

 

Bellamy  
It had been hours since they had left the dropship behind. Only speaking a few words when deciding where to go, what path to take. Bellamy worried about Clarke, she couldn’t just pretend none of it happened. She would have to talk about it, sooner rather than later. He kept peeking glances at her, but Clarke’s face remained expressionless, her eyes straight ahead.  
She walked right next to him, only centimetres between their hands. He could almost feel the heat radiating from her. Bellamy ached to grab het hand and pull her into a hug. Tell Clarke everything will be alright. Their people are save thanks to her. Tell her he would never let anything bad happen to her.  
Bellamy shook his head, he couldn’t do that. Clarke would surely never look at him again. No he was only here to be her friend and to protect her, nothing more.

“So Princess, what do you think? That looks like a great place to set up camp for tonight.” He said while pointing at a small clearing a dozen metres ahead of them. The sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky, they needed shelter before it was dark.

“yeah, looks good enough.”

After struggling for a bit they had managed to make something resembling a tent with the tarp, some rope and long sticks found in the woods. It would be cramped but the tent will keep Bellamy and Clarke warm and dry through the night.  
With their shelter taking care of Bellamy had left Clarke to build a fire and grabbed the bow to try and catch them some supper. It took him some time but he managed to spot a rabbit in the distance. He shot an arrow at the creature and missed. “Damn it, the wind is stronger than I thought, better make some adjustments.” The second arrow whizzed towards the poor rabbit and hit it straight through the heart.  
When Bellamy returned to the camp Clarke had the fire going and was warming herself next to it. The warm light from the fire made het eyes glow and her hair seemed gold. He had stopped at the edge of the clearing and was now staring at her. The sight of her had stopped him dead in his tracks, he only started moving again when Clarke looked his way. 

He felt something flutter in his stomach when she had looked at him with a small smile.  
“I found some nuts an berries while you were hunting, should be enough for tonight.”

“It will have to be enough, it’s to dark to continue hunting.” He sat down next to Clarke to start preparing the rabbit for the spit, being careful to leave the skin intact. They mind be able to use the fur later. 

“there is a clear stream just 2 minutes that way” Clarke said pointing in the opposite direction from where he went hunting. “I think this might be a good place to settle for a while. There is food and clean water.”

“Fine with me Princess. Though we should explore the area tomorrow to see if there is anybody else, just to be sure.”

“sounds good.”

After dinner they settled in their tent. The hours of walking definitely took their toll. Bellamy was so exhausted even the thrill of sleeping so close to Clarke couldn’t keep him awake for long. The last thing he remembered before drifting of to sleep was an arm settling on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, I hope you guys liked it :D  
> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> I will be posting chapter 3 within a week.


	3. Chapter 3 You never know what you might find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 kudos already!!!  
> Thank you guys :D  
> I hope you like this next chapter

Chapter 3 You never know what you might find

Clarke  
When Clarke finally started to wake up she could already see sunlight through her closed eyelids. Had she really been asleep that long? She felt strangely safe and peaceful, something she had not felt in a very long time. It took a minute for her to realise why that was. “I must still be dreaming” Clarke thought, it can not be that Bellamy is actually spooning me right now.   
But than Bellamy moved and she felt his hot breath on her neck and something hard against her ass. Clarke’s eyes shot open, was that his erection pressed against her behind? “Calm the fuck down Clarke” She knew of course about guys getting morning wood, but it still startled her to think about Bellamy’s cock getting hard while snuggling her. She knew it had nothing to do with him being pressed against her, it was just a natural function of his body.   
She did not dare to move, did not want to move if she was honest with herself. Clarke loved the feelings of his strong arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him. The only times she felt truly save was when he was right next to her. “Bellamy would never let anything bad happen to me”. Suddenly her heart sank, she couldn’t let herself hope. Bellamy only loved her like a sister. He was the big brother she never had. Carefully Clarke lifted his arm of her and tried the get up without disturbing him. But as soon as she sat up Bellamy stirred. 

“Morning Princess.” He said with a voice still groggy from sleep.

“Morning Bell.” God he sounded so sexy in the morning. She felt heat rising to her cheeks when Bellamy caught her staring. Clarke quickly got dressed hoping he wouldn’t notice the slight blush, she must have now.

“We should get up and explore the area, see if there is anyone around, liked you said yesterday.”

“Whatever you say princess, be right there.”

 

After Bellamy got dressed, they had a quick breakfast, by the smouldering remains of the fire. Only some berries and nuts were left from last nights supper. They quickly set out to explore the area. Walking in silence crossing the stream she had found the day before. From there they circled the camp. Clarke was ready to give up when she saw a little flash of light between the trees. Both stopped in their tracks.

“Did you see that”

“Hmm” He nodded and put a finger to his lips. Bellamy had already been holding the bow, trying to catch them some more food. Clarke grabbed the gun from het waistband and stalked towards where the light seemed to come from. Are there grounders living here or did someone follow them. 

As they got closer it became clear that there was a small cabin nestled between the trees. There was even glass in the windows, which must have caused the flash earlier. Still couldn’t just drop their guard, where there are houses there usually are people. Slowly Clarke and Bellamy circled the little cabin. A stone chimney was visibly around the back, a few windows on each side. No sign of any people around yet.  
Clarke positioned herself in front of the door, gun pointing inside, and slowly opened it. She felt Bellamy’s hand on het back and slowly made her was in, sweeping the cabins interior quickly with her eyes. Only a little light seeped through the dirty windows. There was no movement inside so they made their way around checking every corner.   
The small cabin had been abandoned years ago it seems. A large stone fireplace took up most of the wall opposite the door. A small table and two chairs stood to the right and a single bed in the corner on the left. Bellamy was already looking at the on the shelves that lined the entire cabin. 

“looks like no one has been here in a long time.”

“I think you’re right Princess, finally found you a palace.” Bellamy said with a huge smirk on his face, daring me to say I was not a princess. Clarke however wasn’t going to give him the satisfacition.

“Sure looks a lot better than the tent we build”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, will post the next one in a day or 2.  
> what did you guys think? Like where it is headed?


	4. Chapter 4 Should I stay or should I go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 kudos already!! Love you guys  
> and as promised another quick update, hope you like it.

Chapter 4 Should I stay or should I go

Clarke  
Clarke felt like a weight had been lifted of off her these last few days. She and Bellamy had decided to clean up the cabin and start living there. It was a simple and quiet life, exactly what Clarke needed right now. No one relied on her to save them or make any life and dead decisions. Being here with Bellamy she could finally just live!  
The cabin wasn’t very big, but with just the two of them they had made it work. At night Bellamy build a fire in the fireplace, which kept the cabin pleasantly warm at night. They had sharing the one bed for these past nights. Falling asleep facing away from each other, though waking up tangled together. Neither spoke of it, just getting up and starting the day. Bellamy spent his days hunting and nights reading one of the many books displayed in the cabin. Clarke scoured the area for plants they could eat and sketched in a little notebook Bellamy presented her with on their second day in the cabin.  
Leaves had started falling from the trees and the temperature was steadily falling. Soon there won’t be any more berries for her to find. And the ground will be frozen solid so roots won’t be easy to get to either. Clarke realised that it they didn’t start storing food for winter, they will not survive out here on their one. 

When she came back with a pack full of nuts and some berries, she heard a strange thumping sound and what sounded like growls coming from behind their cabin. Cautiously Clarke set her pack on the ground. Gripping her gun she moved around the cabin as quietly as possible. She gasped when she saw him.

Bellamy swung the axe down hard on a block of wood. He was not wearing a shirt and Clarke could see the muscles in his back and arms roll under the skin. Sweat was dripping down his back and made his curls stick to his face. Clarke felt heat rise between her legs, she had seen Bellamy shirtless, but never quite like this. She felt the urge to walk over and run her fingers over the hard lines in his stomach. All the way to the V shaped lines that disappeared under his pants.

“Like what you see princess?” Bellamy smirked. Having stopped chopping wood he was now facing her, looking at her through hooded eyes. His eyes raked over het body, resting at her lips and heat rose to her cheeks. Was Bellamy Blake checking her out? No that just can’t be it. 

 

Bellamy  
Clarke had mumbled something and walked away. His heart had started pounding when he realised Clarke had been checking him out. Had he misread the look on her face. Was that not a blush creeping up on her face when he obviously caught her? He slumped his shoulders and continued chopping. Letting the physical exertion push any though of Clarke’s blossoming cheeks and heaving chest out of his mind. Thinking like that could jeopardize their friendship and he could not loose her. 

For the rest of the week Clarke barely spoke or looked at him. Bellamy was bewildered by her behaviour. But surely she would come around in a few days right? So he kept himself busy building a smokehouse next to their cabin. They needed it to get them through winter. The days turned colder and shorter. It wouldn’t be long before the first snow would fall around them. At the end of the week the smokehouse was ready, now he just needed to catch some meet to cure or it was all for nothing.

When Bellamy stepped into the cabin Clarke was sprawled out in front of the fire sketching in her little notebook with some charcoal. He greeted her and got a curt “Hello” in return though she did not meet his eye like she normally would.   
“Clarke?”

“Hmm” Even the mention of her name did not make her look up to him. His heart sank to his gut.

“Did I do something wrong” Bellamy tried to keep his voice and face neutral, hoping she did not hear the hurt en desperation he felt at that moment. 

“No, why would you think that?” Her eyes finally met his and for a moment Bellamy got lost in the brilliants pools of blue. 

“You barely spoke two words these last few days.” It nearly broke him when Clarke quickly looked away again. Was it really that awful just to be around him?

“Please talk to me Clarke” 

She opened het mouth a few times as if trying to say something but each time closed is quickly. 

“Do you want me to leave? Because if that really is what you want I.. I will go.” His voice broke at the end. He did not want to go, but if that is want made her happy, he will. Bellamy fumbled with his hands and cast his eyes down, not able to look at her any longer.

“No, don’t leave me!” Clarke’s voiced sounded small and there were tears in her eyes.

“Please don’t leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas ar always welcome  
> I have some ideas about where I want to go with this story but nothing is set in stone.  
> Will update again in a day or 2


	5. Chapter 5 Hold me forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys I really appreciate it :D
> 
> I backed myself into a corner a bit with the ending of the previous chapter  
> So this one was a bit more difficult to write
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

Chapter 5 Hold me forever

Clarke

“No, don’t leave me!” Clarke’s voiced sounded small and there were tears in her eyes.

“Please don’t leave me.”

Clarke did not know where the desperation had come from, but desperation was exactly what she felt when Bellamy offered to leave. In these past few months on the grounds she had gotten used to always having Bellamy to rely on. Even more so since they left Camp Jaha. She could probably survive here on her own, but she did not want to. Could not lose yet another person who had become so important to her.

She had gotten to her feet and was now standing before Bellamy, just an arm’s reach away. She wanted to run her fingers over the freckles on his cheeks. Working outside in the sun had made them more pronounced. But she kept her hands at her sides and tried to come up with an explanation of her behaviour. She couldn’t tell him she had been too embarrassed to even look at him after he caught her staring. 

“I’m sorry, I just I…” She dropped her eyes, unable to look into his any longer. And fiddled with her hands restlessly when Bellamy’s big strong hands engulfed hers. They were warm and rough against her skin, calloused from working hard. Clarke relished in the touch that made her stomach flutter. On of his hands let go and Bellamy lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. was nothing but warmth in his eyes.

“Clarke you don’t have to explain, but please don’t shut me out. I am here for you if you need to talk, you know that right?”

He looked so sincere and Clarke felt even worse for having ignored him for no other reason than her own embarrassment. She never meant to hurt Bellamy.

“I know, Th Thank you.”

Before she knew it his strong arms were around her, engulfing her is his warmth and that smell that was just so typically Bellamy. Clarke wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Bellamy pulled her even closer to him resting his cheeks against hers, nuzzling in her hair at the same time. She felt his hot breath against her neck, could hear his heart pounding in his chest. 

I felt like they had been standing there for an hour when Bellamy pulled away, though it was probably just a minute or so. Clarke immediately felt cold, craving his warmth. Bellamy had however already crossed the room to settle at the table with his book. Clarke sighed and sunk back down on the blanket she had spread out in front of the fire.

\-----

That night Clarke had trouble falling asleep, shivering despite the fire crackling on the other site of the cabin. Bellamy’s breathing was calm and even apparently the cold seeping in did not bother him. Clarke ached to roll over to him and let his warmth envelop her. The bed was only just big enough for them to not touch when sticking to their own sides. The image of Bellamy’s bare chest was still clear in Clarke’s mind and she wondered whether he was wearing a shirt now. His gravely voice brought Clarke back to reality.

“Come here princess, your shattering teeth are keeping me awake.” Bellamy held his blanket up and Clarke rolled over to his side, back pressed against his warm bare chest. 

“God princess you feel like ice, no wonder your teeth were shattering.”

“S Sorry Bell”

Bellamy carefully tucked her in, wrapped his arm around her waist en pulled her closer to him. His breath tickled her neck when he whispered in her ear.

“Nothing to be sorry about Clarke, just warm up so we can both get back to sleep.”

“Thanks Bell, good night”

“Good night princess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me  
> This chapter took a little bit longer to write but chapter 6 is already on its way
> 
> Please leave kudos and/ or comments they really keep me going


	6. Chapter 6 While you were sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to get this right, but is my favourite chapter so far :)

Chapter 6 While you were sleeping

Bellamy  
Waking up always took a little time with Bellamy, this morning was no different. The first thing Bellamy’s groggy brain noticed was a familiar scent of soap and charcoal. Something stirred in his arms and he felt a soft round ass press against his morning wood. Bellamy couldn’t supress a guttural groan escaping his lips. Bellamy’s brain started to clear up fast now and he was afraid to open up his eyes.  
When he finally did, he confirmed that is was indeed Clarke fucking Griffin who had her ass pressed flush against his groin. And with a shock he realised his hand was not around her waist but on one of her soft breast. The heat that rose to his cheeks was the heat of shame. He felt like he was taking advantage of Clarke’s trust, taking advantage of her unconscious state. Slowly, so as not to wake Clarke, he untangled himself from her. Bellamy grabbed his clothes from beside the bed and dressed as quick as he could.

“Bellamy” Clarke’s groggy voice called out for him.

“I uh.. I am just getting some more firewood.” He quickly rushed outside to ashamed to even look at her for a second longer. 

 

Days turned into weeks and the cold seeped into everything, the ground had slowly frozen. They were now living mostly of off the smoked meat caught by Bellamy. He had been so successful in hunting they had traded some of the dried meat at a small trading post a days walk away. Their diet was now supplemented with dried fruit and something that looked like the potatoes in the pre-war movies from the Ark. Many they could even plant some in spring to grow their own harvest.   
He didn’t know where that thought came from. Neither of them talked about the future, deciding to live in the here and now. However they can’t just hide away forever. Leaving his friends and Octavia behind at Camp Jaha was quite hard on Bellamy. Especially not knowing how they are, if everyone is still save and well. He won’t leave Clarke, but as some point he needed to go back.   
Bellamy sighed as he walked back to their cabin with his latest catch. Clarke had gotten quite skilled at skinning the animals he caught. Leaving the furs intact so they could process them. God knows they need them to get through this icy winter. His mother would have been sewing warm jackets from them, Bellamy unfortunately had no clue what to do with a needle and thread. So for now Bellamy had to be content with draping the furs around his shoulders and torso and keeping them secure with some straps from the dropship. It worked just well enough to go hunting for a few hours before returning to the crackling fire in the cabin. The extra furs on the bed didn’t keep Clarke from cuddling up to him every night though.

 

Clarke  
Clarke had never slept better than in these last two weeks. Bellamy’s strong arms and intense body heat always made her feel safe and completely at ease. Which made waking up cold and alone even more jarring. Bellamy always seemed to wake up early. When Clarke would finally wake she would find he restarted the fire in the cabin. Usually he would be out hunting, because according to him that is when most of the animals were on the move.   
This morning was different. When Clarke woke up Bellamy was still asleep. Bellamy lay on his back, one arm wrapped around Clarke. While Clarke’s head and on of her arms lay on his bare chest. Clarke nuzzled closer to him, taking in his unique scent. She let her hand travel up and down Bellamy’s toned chest, feeling the rough edges of his muscles. Clarke had imagined what it was like to touch Bellamy like that, reality was so much better. Clarke instantly froze as soon as Bellamy started stirring underneath her. 

“Good morning princess.”

“M. Morning Bell, did I uh wake you.”

“don’t know princess, felt like someone was running her hands all over me, but that couldn’t possibly be you now, could it?” 

Clarke lifted her head to see Bellamy smirking down at her. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks, busted yet again.

“Don’t know Bellamy maybe you were just dreaming about that harem of yours.” As Clarke said it she saw his eyes narrow for just a second. Apparently she hit a nerve.

“Nope, just you princess.” 

There was that flutter in her stomach again. Clarke hadn’t liked her nickname at all at first, however there was just something about the way Bellamy said it. The way he had just said it didn’t feel like an insult at all, there was so much warmth in his voice. Almost matching the way he spoke to Octavia. 

“Really? Decided on a celibate life now have you?”

“I don’t know princess, have I?”

Clarke gasped, did he really just imply what she thought he did? She felt heat pool between her legs and her eyes flickered to his lips for a second to long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think and thanks again for sticking with me.


	7. Chapter 7 Is this real life, or just a fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, I have been sick for a few days and just could not concentrate.  
> To make up for it here is an extra long chapter (at least for my standards)
> 
> I hope it lives up to all of your expectations.

Chapter 7 Is this real life, or just a fantasy?

Bellamy  
“Really? Decided on a celibate life now have you?”

“I don’t know princess, have I?”  
Bellamy’s stomach turned after he said that. His mouth had run ahead of his brain yet again. Clarke had gasped at his remark and he turned his eyes down. He had overstepped the careful line they had drawn, a line that had been necessary to work together so far. Yet now it just seemed cruel to Bellamy.

“Well I have no plans to join your harem and be another one of your conquests.” Clarke sounded fierce, moreover looking into her eyes again he could see the fire. However there was something else in her eyes he could not quite put his finger on.

“You would never be just one of my conquests Clarke” Bellamy said, trying to convey through his words what he thought had been obvious for a long time. He stared at her trying to gaze her reaction, any reaction.

Her voice sounded a lot softer as she spoke again.  
“What would I be than Bellamy?”

Bellamy could only describe the look in her eye as pleading. Pleading with him to say the words neither of them had dared to speak.

“you are everything to me Clarke.”  
“I can’t imagine my life without you”

Before he could say another word Clarke’s lips silenced him. Bellamy had been to shocked to do anything until Clarke started to pull away. He put a hand in her neck to pull her back down. Wrapping his other arm around her waist to pull her right on top of him. Her lips felt so soft on his. Softly he grabbed het bottom lip with his teeth and a soft moan escaped from Clarke’s mouth. Clarke’s hands had found their way to his hair and he shivered at her touch.  
This was finally happening, he had dreamed so many times of holding her and tasting those sweet pink lips. Reality was so much better than anything he could have ever dreamed of. The sounds of Clarke’s soft moans as he kissed her made something twitch in his pants. It seemed that Clarke had felt it to as she started to grind her hips into his. He could not suppress the growl escaping from his throat. It took all of his self-control to pull away from her.

“Clarke” He had intended to sound commanding, instead it had come out breathlessly. Clarke stilled her movements but remained on top of him.

“I meant what I said about you not being a conquest.”

“And I believe you.”

Clarke started trailing kisses down his throat and on his chest. As soon as she grinded her hips against his erection he growled.

“I can’t stop myself if you keep doing that.” His voice came out laboured and strained. Bellamy gripped the blanket underneath him to resist running his hands all over Clarke.

Clarke looked up at him and said in a teasing tone; “Than don’t.”  
“I didn’t ask you to.”

Bellamy was to shocked to do anything but look at Clarke. With her flushed cheeks and red lips. God she had never looked more beautiful. Could she really be his.

“what are you saying princess?”

“I think we both waited long enough Bellamy.”

She brought her lips backs to his, however this kiss was different. Where the first kisses were hungry needy and rough. This was soft and filled with a different kind of passion. Bellamy wrapped one arm around her waist and the other in her neck to keep her close to him. Clarke sighed as Bellamy’s tongue traced her bottom lip. She parted her lips and Bellamy explored her mouth with his tongue. Clarke ran her hands through his hair and now it was his turn to moan. He could feel the smile forming on her face when he moaned.  
Clarke pulled away, Bellamy was about to pull her face back to his when he saw why she had pulled away. In one swift motion she threw her shirt to the side. All Bellamy could do was stare at the newly exposed skin. “My god princess, you are so beautiful.” Clarke raked her eyes over his bare chest before answering. “you’re not so bad yourself Blake.” She was still straddling his hips. Bellamy pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over so he was on top.  
He started kissing her mouth again but slowly made his way to her neck, trailing kisses on the way. As soon as he reached a certain spot in her neck Clarke gasped. So he lingered there a bit longer before trailing further down to her chest.

Clarke  
She savoured every touch of his hands and every kiss he places on her skin. She was going to savour every seconds she had with Bellamy. Clarke had to tell herself several times she was not dreaming, Bellamy was really kissing every inch of her body. With every kiss the heat between her legs grew. She felt Bellamy’s warm hands on her back fumble with the clasp of her bra.  
She couldn’t hold in a giggle. “I thought you knew how to undress a woman by now.” Bellamy looked up at her with dark hooded eyes. “oh I do” His voice was low and gravely. With a smirk on his face he finally unclasped my bra and jerked it away. Clarke squealed at the sudden movement. Bellamy had already moved on to unbuttoning her pants. She lifted her hips so he could take those of as well.  
Just laying there in her panties made Clarke feel self-conscious and vulnerable. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself. Bellamy seemed to sense her discomfort. He lifted his head back up to hers. Planting a sweet, soft kiss on her lips. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” His words made her stomach flutter and her cheeks turn red.  
“shut up and kiss me” Clarke laughed.  
“Yes princess.” He chuckled before kissing her. The kiss was rough and hungry. His hands cupper her face while hers wandered over his chest. Bellamy’s hands started wandering down as well. Cupped her breasts softly. When he flicked one of her nipples a moan escaped Clarke’s mouth. Before she knew it Bellamy’s mouth engulfed her other nipple. She started to write underneath his touch, bucking her hips up towards him. “Calm down princess, I want to make it last.” He smirked while he said it. His head did duck lower as trailed kisses over Clarke’s stomach. Only to stop at the edge of her panties. “Never thought you would be such a tease Bellamy.” Clarke did her best to not laugh while she pouted at him, but a smile did peek through. “Only with you princess.” She could feel his hot breath on her skin as he dipped his head between her thighs. He planted soft kisses along her thigh getting closer to the edge of her panties. “My god Clarke, you are so wet already.” His voice was deep and filled with what sounded like pride. Bellamy’s hands reached for the hem of her underwear and pulled them down painfully slow. He kept his eyes on hers the whole time. Her panties were now on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. A chill ran along her spine as the reality of being completely naked in front of Bellamy set in. It had been a while. Besides Finn had never looked at her like Bellamy did at that moment. There was so much warmth in his eyes yet also a hunger she was sure matched her own.

  
Clarke gasped as Bellamy pressed a kiss to her clit. Her fingers found their way to his soft curls again. Willing him closer to her already dripping pussy. Bellamy took the hint. He slipped his tongue between her folds before making his way back to her clit. As her circled her delicate clit Clarke’s moans got louder. It only seemed to edge him on. Clarke had never felt anything like it. Still it was not enough. “Bellamy” She cried out his name pushing his head closer still. It was as if he could read her mind.  
Clarke gasped as he slipped a finger inside her and bucked her hips up. Bellamy’s free hand gripped her hip so keep her still. Bellamy started curling his finger upward while still keeping his tongue on her clit. She felt the heat grow. Bellamy must have somehow sensed she was getting close. He slipped another finger in her. When he also increased the pressure on her clit Clarke flew over the edge. “Bell… Bellamy” Her voice came out loud and breathlessly. She felt her walls clench around Bellamy’s fingers. He kept circling her clit until she couldn’t take it any longer and pulled him away by his hair. For a while Clarke just laid there panting. Her eyes shut tight.

As she finally caught her breath she opened her eyes again. Only to see Bellamy look at her with even more hunger in his eyes than before. “God Clarke, you have never been more beautiful.” The heat between her legs grew yet again. She wanted him, now! She sat up to kiss him. Clarke could taste herself on his lips. It just made her even more hungry. His hands were grabbing her ass pulling her flush against him. Clarke pushed him away just far enough so she could reach his belt. Almost franticly unbuckling it before moving on to his pants.  
Bellamy stood up. Clarke immediately missed the heat of his body. Never breaking eye contact Bellamy made quick work of his pants and boxers, dropping them to the floor. She couldn’t help but drop her eyes to his erect cock. It was longer than she had thought and a little crooked. He dropped back down on his knees in front of her. She threw her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his curls. The kiss was rough, filled with both their hungers. Bellamy gently pushed her down on the bed. Hovering just above her, so as not to crush her, Clarke felt his hard cock on her thigh. A shiver ran though her. She could not wait any longer.  
“Bellamy” she whined. “Tell me what you want princess. I need to hear you say it.” His voice darker than before, a little smirk on his face. “I need you inside now!.” Clarke grabbed his ass to show she was very serious. “Your wish is my command princess.” He growled. He held himself at it’s base and let his head slips between her folds. Teasing her clit with his head before positioning himself at her entrance. As he pushed in there was a sharp pain and Clarke gasped.  
Bellamy stilled his movements to let her adjust to his size. His mouth finding her nipples once again. The pain slowly subsided. Clarke bucked her hips up to tell him he could move again. Bellamy needed no further encouragement. His pace was slow at first. However slowly it picked up. His mouth found hers again. Before their kisses were filled with an animalistic hunger, but something had changed. Now their kiss was filled with passion and all they had left unspoken. Both of them moaning in each other’s mouths, moving as one.  
Clarke broke the kiss so she could look into his eyes. She could tell he was as close to unravelling as she was. Without breaking eye contact he reached between them. It did not take Clarke long to fall over the edge as he rubbed her clit. Her back arched up and her head fell back. Her walls clenched deliciously around his hard cock. A loud moan escaped her lips. “Oh fuck, Clarke” Bellamy growled. His movements became more erratic. Just two more thrusts later she could feel his throbbing cock release inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, just as sweaty as she was. They did not move as they both caught their breath, her cunt still throbbing with pleasure.

  
He finally rolled on his back beside her. Clarke curled up beside him, laying her head on his chest. Her eyes grew tired. She felt him pull the blankets over the both of them. Tucking her in. The last thing she heard was a soft voice whispering to her. “I love you Clarke.” Those last words barely registered before she drifted of to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, my first time writing smut.  
> Feedback is very much appreciated.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Will try to update again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. This was my first attempt at a fanfic in years.  
> Comments and critice are very welcome, please let me know what you think!!
> 
> I am off to get some much needed cleaning done before my husband comes home :P


End file.
